The present invention relates to headlights for power vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to such a headlight which a housing mounted on a vehicle body, a holding frame adjustably arranged in the housing, and a reflector turnably connected with the holding frame and having light sources insertable through its rear side.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the German reference DE-OS 3,402,274. In this headlight the reflector is arranged in the housing and covered with a light disc at its front side. The reflector is turnably arranged in a frame by means of a hinge, and the frame is adjustably connected to the housing of the headlight. The reflector is arrestable in the frame by an arresting connection. The light disc is releasably connected with the housing by another arresting connection. The reflector is turnable forwardly from the frame for the lamp exchange after removing of the light disc and releasing the arresting connection. In this manner a lamp exchange is possible even with poor accessibility to the rear side of the headlight or when only small mounting depth is available. However, the reflector is turnable only after releasing and removing of the light disc, which is of course disadvantageous. The releasable mounting of the light disc is connected with high manufacturing expenses and also leads to sealing problems for the headlight.